


Teddy Bear

by billaconda



Category: Disreign - Fandom, Kerbera, Seike (Musician), Seremedy, Yohio - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ray (musician), Ugh, disreign (band) - Freeform, gay af, its 4am tbh, jenziih (musician), kerbera (band), linder (musician), seike (musician) - Freeform, seremedy (band) - Freeform, yohio (musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billaconda/pseuds/billaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray just want's to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot.  
> This work is gonna be shit bc I suck at writing and it's like 4 am and I wrote this instead of sleeping. Typical me.  
> Anywho, Seike, Jenziih, and Yohio aren't in this. Creating tags since I'm the only one on here who likes fucking Seremedy I guess... Also this really isnt Disreign or Kerbera, again, just creating tags. Thx

_09:32 on a Sunday morning._

_After a nice night of drinking for Ray..._

 

 

"Wakey Wakey" Linder spoke as he gently shook Ray

" **Ugggghhhhh**.Go away" Ray groaned loudly pulling one of his pillows over his face.

"Hmmmm... a little hungover, are we?" he smirked and sat down next to the annoyed blonde.

"Very. I'd like to go back to sleep now." 

"Aw... You don't wanna see me and love me?" he sighed dramatically.

"I do. But not right now," he shifted the pillow from his face and sat up "so either sleep with me or leave."

He stretched out next to him and smiled "Nap time I guess" 

Ray smiled and snuggled into Linder's side and looked up at him 

"Good. You can be like a big, cuddly, teddy bear" Ray spoke softly, nuzzling his face back into his side.

"Only for you." He placed a soft kiss on the top of Ray's head and smiled as they fell asleep~     

 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked ass. Super short. Super gay. Super fluffy.


End file.
